Computing devices, such as smartphones, laptops, and desktop computers, have enabled users to generate, distribute, and consume user-generated social and other media content across a broad range of topics and geographic areas. Information distribution platforms allow users to identify specific topics of interest and share information related to the topics in a real- or near real-time manner. For example, an information distribution platform may allow users to label user-generated content with tags, such as hashtags, that identify or otherwise associate a particular topic with the user-generated content. In this way, information distribution platforms may allow users to search for user-generated content associated with a particular topic based on a hashtag.